


A Speech by the Hopeless Mute

by AnnaMarieM



Series: Poetry Collection [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaMarieM/pseuds/AnnaMarieM
Summary: This speech was written for a character of mine that is mute, that explains the odd spacing, she signs it and it is translated into the choppy sections you see.





	A Speech by the Hopeless Mute

**Author's Note:**

> This speech was written for a character of mine that is mute, that explains the odd spacing, she signs it and it is translated into the choppy sections you see.

Never have hope

or faith

in anything

not eternal

and ever changing.

Never believe in coincidences

and ‘happy’-surprises

-they do not exist.

Don’t trust in blessings.

Always and Forever

expect the worst.

Pound it down to your very core-

that anything than could go wrong,

will.

A certain amount of apathy is necessary to remain emotionally unharmed.

And,

above all else,

Never expect anything of another person.

You can never know a man

or ever understand them

in the slightest way.

I heard once, an excellent metaphor for people;

Snowflakes are each different and unique because of

First; 

what they are composed of,

and Second;

the path they take through the sky.

We find,

that is is much harder

for us to see the differences 

in each other.

Except for,

unfortunately,

the ones we disapprove.

Skill

Race

Gender

Wealth

Appearance

Sexual Orientation

to name a few...

All of which,

are negligible in the long run.

We humans only ever seem to see the negligible,

petty things of life.

And so, We judge others based on that.

because we do not know how else to see. 

and we forget

to see the beauty of a difference or fracture.

We live to pretend

we can understand someone, 

care.

Sympathy

&

Empathy

sympathy being feeling for someone,

that is, hurting along with them.

while empathy is feeling with.

hurting the same as someone else.

feeling the same hurt they hold.

Only one being is able to have empathy.

And That Is your God..

Otherwise, you cannot hope for any such closeness.

On this earth- you are alone

but in heaven

you are known better than you could ever know yourself.

But still

we cling

to this world,

to life,  

we fear death, or ask it to take us away.

But we forget.

in death, 

we will all hold only an ounce of empathy,

but have eternities patience to exercise it.

 

So do not trust in blessings,

but believe in them.

Have no hope or faith in anything passing,

but rather in the things that last.

 

And above all,

always believe in the benefit of the doubt

And never assume 

that while many of these things are true,

that they will always be,

or that they can’t be changed.

 

**Be not afraid to wear your heart,**

**a broken heart is mended in gold.**


End file.
